custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends/Let's Go to the Fair (2006) (SuperMalechi's version)
Let's Go to the Fair is a Barney Home Video from Season 10 of "Barney & Friends". Plot It's time for a musical adventure at Barney's Fantasy Fair! When a little girl named "Melanie" dreams of playing her violin in a talent show, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ help her realize her dreams with the help of a new dinosaur friend, "Riff", who is Baby Bop and BJ's cousin. Riff knows how to find music everywhere! He then shows the friends all about music and sounds as they sing songs, ride amazing rides and play games! They also discover that some dreams are even bigger than they imagined. So, let's go to the fair, join in the fun and let's make music together! Educational Theme: Music/The Fair Recap Cast Songs #The Barney Theme Song #Trying on Dreams #Let's Go #Let's Go on an Adventure #The Adventure Song #When the Fair Comes to Town #I Just Can't Wait #I Hear Music Everywhere #Imagine a Place #Adventuring at the Fair #Mary Had a Little Lamb (Remix) #Trying Something New #You Might Like Something You #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #Mr. Knickerbocker #Games #How Does This Thing Work? #The Fair Animals Song #Our Animal Friends #Every Animal Talks In Its Own Special Way #The Elephant Song #Clip, Clop Riding on a Pony #Are You Thirsty? #Are You Hungry? #The Lunch Song #The Popcorn Song #You Can Make Music with Anything #Why Can't I? #Try and Try Again #Laugh With Me! #The Clowns Song #I Am a Fine Musician #The Marching Song #Oh, When We March #Oh, When the Saints Go Marching In #When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band #Our Friend Barney Had a Band #That's How You Make Rock-N-Roll #A Rock-N-Roll Star #Sing Your Song #The Clapping Song #Puttin' on a Show #Trying on Dreams (Reprise) #I Used to Be Afraid #Everyone is Special #Adventuring at the Fair (Reprise) #I Love You Musical Director End Credit Music *Adventuring at the Fair (Instrumental) Trivia *This video was originally called "Trying on Dreams". *The production for this video took place in July 2005. Releases North American *Original VHS Release (as "Let's Go to the Fair - The Movie") (Tuesday, September 5, 2006) *Original DVD Release (as "Let's Go to the Fair - The Movie") (Tuesday, September 5, 2006) *VHS Re-Release (as "Let's Go to the Fair - The Movie") (Tuesday, August 24, 2010) *DVD Re-Release (as "Let's Go to the Fair - The Movie") (Tuesday, August 24, 2010) *Another VHS Re-Release (as "Let's Go to the Fair - The Movie") (Tuesday, October 15, 2013) *Another DVD Re-Release (as "Let's Go to the Fair - The Movie") (Tuesday, October 15, 2013) *Another VHS Re-Release (as "Let's Go to the Fair - The Movie") (Wednesday, October 1, 2014) *Another DVD Re-Release (as "Let's Go to the Fair - The Movie") (Wednesday, October 1, 2014) *Another VHS Re-Release (as "Let's Go to the Fair - The Movie") (Tuesday, September 5, 2017) *Another DVD Re-Release (as "Let's Go to the Fair - The Movie") (Tuesday, September 5, 2017) Category:Blog posts